Unsupervised adventures
by peachsrock
Summary: A boy finds a communicator. A boy finds a tower. A boy finds a family he didn't know existed. A new generation of Teen Titans have been born but after a tragic incident when most of them were young they are left in the dark about they're dead superheroed parents pasts for there entire lives and now it is up to one boy to save the day, his mom and his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

__T S**TANDS FOR TY**SON

"God Damit!"

Said A caramel colored boy his attention fixated on the screen ahead of him his palms getting sweaty from the frustation. Why couldn't he beat this level! oh wait I almost forgot This boy is named Tyson Stone. Yes the named sounded tough but in reality Tyson was the captain of the robotics team and had what most people thought a heart of gold. He wasn't funny looking but his apperance was slightly odd. Dark tan skin with blonde curly hair cut short and to top it off thick framed glasses. Tyson turned his head to side and stared at his small room it was what most would call dingy and messy. Then he noticed the small white peice of paper underneath the door. He dropped his controler on the dirty brown carpet and walked over to the poster covered door then dropped down to his knees and picked up the paper and began to read:  
><em><br>Dear Tyson_

Good morning I think there are some forzen waffles  
>in the fridge and could you clean up the back room<br>have a nice day :)

Love, Mom  
>P.S. Iíll be back at 5 pm<p>

Tyson sighed and began to stand back up he was tall for a 14 year old boy his head now actually hits the door frame. Tyson walked out of his room and into the rest of  
>the small apartment. He stuffed a waffle into the old grimy toaster. Then made his way to the back room. The apartment was a normal size... If you were a smurf. It consist of a small living roomdining room a tiny kitchen 2 bedrooms about half the living room's size and a quite large bathroom which still confuses Tyson. The backroom was basically a storage closet but his mom calls it the backroom for some reason. It was so old even the door was covered in dust. Tyson opened the wooden door spreding a cloud of dust into the air. Then Tyson's eye caught it. It was a box that had black marker scribbled on top of the box the words read "Button collection" Tyson maneuvered the box out of its little hiding place careful not to let the object on top of it fall and opened the lid.  
><strong>Nothing.<br>**But a yellow and black thingy with a T on it.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Was it good was it bad? Can you not live with out are you hanging from the edge of your seat! REVIEWWWWWW!... And can you tell which titans kid this is if you do you get a COOKIE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**T STANDS FOR TOWER **_

"Cool" Tyson said picking up the little um... thingy. He began to try and place the button on his shrit but it didnít work. Tyson stared at the button thinger-ma-jig observing how odd of a button it was he took it back in his hands and to his surprise it opened? Revealing a screen and a small keyborad... DUH it was some kind of communication device but what was it doing in his apartment. Then Tyson did the one thing that would change his life forever he pressed the shiny red button. The small screen began to blink red and make loud beeping noises scaring the living hell out of Tyson. Suddenly the noise stopped and was replaced by a just as alerting computer voice "All Titans to tower" repeating over and over again. Then a small map came up with exact directions to jump city. Jump city? maybe he can find out what this thing is at that tower this thing is talking about. The boy jumped up and ran to the front door practicly ripping his grey parka and beenie off the hooks and stuffing the communicator or whatever into his pocket.

...

"Mom is going to kill me." Thought Tyson he fingered at the tape keeping his glasses together something he did when he was extra nervous. He was on a bus heading to Jump city sitting next to a prostitute 2 miles from his destination in probably the cities worst neighborhood. Tyson brought his knees to his chest and thought of his mom Tyson's mom worked two jobs and some how stayed his loving mother her calming blue eyes and her long blonde hair. He could never bring himself to thinking about how his father could of left her. But he would never talk about his father to his mother it would make things awkward very fast how could he leave a woman like Sarah Simms. But Tyson couldn't dwell on it now he was on a mission the bus came to a stop and Tyson leaped out of it and started running down the street only hearing his blood pluse thru his ears then it hit him he didn't know where he was going. Laughing at himself he stopped and took out the small T device as he now called it and looked at the red beeping map apprentaly the so called tower was just ahead but all he could see was a port. DUH! it was in the water Tyson stuffed the T device back into his pocket and ducked into a nearby alley and watched as two ovissily drunk urchin divers came out on to the port mounting their speedboat and laughing all the way to the nearby bar. Tyson rolled his eyes and snuck over to the boat stepping on a few empty carb shells before his feet made contact with the seat of the boat. Starting the engine Tyson began to see the true depth of his... um.. situation he had ran away to Jump city and stole a speed boat he was in deep. Tyson sucked in a salty breath and sped away into the darkly colored waters.

**Author note: Okay the next chapter is going to have all the titans kids in it so get ready and thanks for reviewing you guys seeya next time SORRy for the bad spelling and grammer**


	3. Chapter 3

T STANDS TROUBLE

Tyson felt the cold salty breeze against his face. He felt like one of those heroic sailors he read about in books from the local library where a beautiful siren/Mermaid thing would seduce the sailor and eat him alive. Thank goodness this was real life or-. Suddenly a sharp "oww" found its way to Tyson's ear drum he quickly stopped the speed boat and looked all around him at the water where he saw nothing. Did he imagine it? Tyson sat back down at his seat bringing his attention to the stirring wheel only to be greeted by pitch black eyes Tyson screamed and fell back from his seat "Bro you okay?" said the way to laid back voice. Tyson creaked his left eye open and took in the boy looming over him. A pale face with choppy black hair and… GILLS Tyson began to scoot back from his position from earlier fear plastered on his tan face. The boy gave him a friendly smile and stuck his hand out towards Tyson "Kaldur'am." Tyson looked the boy up and down then something caught his eye a gash the size of Texas "Oh my god are you…" Tyson asked

"Nah nothing a little sea salt can't fix" slowly Kaldur or whatever brought his hand back to his side wincing softly at the pain

"Did I um… hit you with my boat or something"

"Yeah but its okay…" The atlanteans eyes fell towards Tyson's communicator

"Wait are you going where I think your going?" He asked.

Tyson expression changed from scared to terrified as he watched Kaldur dig into his pocket of his soaked swim trunks for what he thought was a gun or maybe a samurai sword but to his surprise The raven haired boy pulled out another communicator showing it to Tyson. Tyson gasped completely unaware of the island coming up a little to fast. CRASH!

…...

Tyson could hear people… a lot of people and his head felt like lead and so did the rest of his body he was helpless all he could do was listen

"That looked like it hurt." Said a girls voice

"Whatever its not like we know them… well actually don't know any of you!" A deadpan voice said

"Oh shut up wizard boy." Another voice spat

Suddenly Tyson's arms and legs began to work He opened his eyes to see a boy with straight purple hair wrestling another boy with bright pink hair styled as if he had just been thru a wind tunnel. He moved his head slightly to see a completely green girl yelling at the purple haired boy who at this point might have been her brother. Tyson felt around at the small spot where he lay it was grassy like the rest of the overly crowded island but the real thing that caught his possibly over observant eye was a huge T in the middle of the island this made shot up like a weed. He weaved through the large crowd of teenagers of all shape and colors some were arguing others asking question and some just looked confused he kept walking till he got to the front of the tower which didn't take that long because of the islands small size. Why were all these people here and why did they all have these communicators? Tyson rubbed his temples unknown to him he was being watched

"Your confused aren't you." Said a somewhat over confident voice Tyson turned his head to the right to see an Asian girl her hair went all the way down to her hips in long black locks. She gave Tyson a Cheshire like smile and waltzes towards him

"I've been asking around and it seems all us either have a single parent or in my case are orphans."

Tyson looked at the girl in realization. This has something to do with their parents. "That explains what this thing was doing in my house?" Tyson pondered scratching his chin

"Same here… oh yeah my names Lain Harper and you?"she stuck her hand out for Tyson to shake

"Tyson Stone." He shook her hand and grinned ear to ear.

Tyson suddenly remembered Kaldur. He let go of Lian's hand and let his hand fall to his side "Hey have you seen a guy about 5 foot 7 short black hair oh and gills."

Tyson said with a sheepish grin Lain rolled her emerald eyes and stuck her thumb in the direction of a boy with black hair trying to chat up some poor girl with curly blonde hair and the biggest green eyes Tyson has ever seen. "Oh thanks" Tyson said he leaned on the tower adjusted his glasses

"I wonder how we get in"Lain said her head cocked to the side like a puppy dog

"Beats me" Mumbled Tyson suddenly slipping to the ground clouds of dust filling the sea air he began to flail his arms in front of him clearing most of the dust but instead of seeing a laughing Lain like he expected He saw the door to the giant T open.

**AN: So are you hanging from the edge of your seat? also sorry i was being lazy on my updates :D **

**Next time your leran every1s names YAY! and i know Lain died but i like her so whatever hope you liked sorry about the grammer seeya next time. REVIEW**


End file.
